


西德的画布

by Orchid_the_obscure



Category: Pink Floyd, Rock Music RPF, Soft Machine (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_the_obscure/pseuds/Orchid_the_obscure
Summary: 西德不知在那儿坐了多久，光的利剑从西向他劈来，琴被烤得有几分烫。他勉强睁大了眼，却发现视域内一切都丧失了颜色，光降临时，身旁黑暗被拉长，光远离，黑暗则缩短。他的影子就这样将他劫持，如同那些墙壁潮到发霉的日子里，持伞者头顶如何也挥不走的乌云。





	西德的画布

西德不知在那儿坐了多久，光的利剑从西向他劈来，琴被烤得有几分烫。他勉强睁大了眼，却发现视域内一切都丧失了颜色，光降临时，身旁黑暗被拉长，光远离，黑暗则缩短。他的影子就这样将他劫持，如同那些墙壁潮到发霉的日子里，持伞者头顶如何也挥不走的乌云。有感于此，指尖在急促停顿的一刹猛地下坠，弦发出嘶哑的噪声，断了。  
孤独的锡隆人被吉他押送出门，极不情愿地走在自己访过千百回的路上，可记忆中本该陈旧的物与人，此刻竟变得这般陌异，他不由愣出了神。是的，他认识这条街道，在这里小西德曾背着画板快活地在巷内穿梭，对商铺橱窗里琳琅满目的糕点问好，他走着，耳边车水马龙的噪声与爵士音乐分庭抗礼，有时香水晕染的空气会抚上他的面颊，蓦然抬头可以看见，穿着时髦的摩登女郎正盈盈一笑与他擦肩。  
而当下，在这色彩出离的世界，往事存在的凭证也仿佛随之徐徐殆尽。这片广告牌应当是红色的，他咬了咬手指，尝试去努力回想。那不是血色般鬼魅，埋下扣人欲望的深红，更像柔顺地流动着、使过往行人表情映出些许伤感的，一种属于沙漠的红。人们在这里短暂相遇，分开后再长久地将彼此忘记。所幸西德不同，他从未彻底遗忘，脑海中仍会不时地重演关于某人的零碎片段。  
或许那是他最后一次看见彩虹，就在酒吧广告牌不远处，一个探险家打扮的男孩，从头到脚把调色盘中的色号穿了个遍。当他被人追赶时，身上的彩虹尤其灵动、诙谐，西德禁不住笑了。为了掩饰自己的失礼，他从风衣内衬中胡乱摸出一支烟，佯装打火机故障，点了好几次都以徒劳告终。“需要帮忙吗？”那男孩不知何时走近，接着为他划亮自己的火柴，低声责问：“我看见你笑啦，好先生，你叫什么？”  
至此，记忆便戛然而止。黄昏独有的薄弱余晖在溪水上抛洒，西德只觉得眼睛有点刺痛，这以外依旧什么也感受不到。现在他不过机械性抬腿前行，目的地的概念被抛诸脑后。他甚至希望眼前的黑色帷幕可以更深些，使他不用再去接收任何景致。无论外在世界怎样施展自己离奇、瑰丽的图相，怎样热望着去捕捉他哪怕仅一刻涣散的注意，他都无动于衷。

远方，熙攘的游行队列犹如过期扁豆罐头里一团密集、拉锯紧张的菌群。他们声势浩荡地，将吞噬范围朝西德方向涌去。一张张狰狞的面孔跃入眼前，西德望着那些嘴一张一合，唾沫横飞，他们在说些什么，他却完全无法纳入耳中。末了，那行人终于忍受不了漠视，当头一个揪住他衣领，歇斯底里地吼道：“好一个清高的艺术家，来呀，砸烂他的琴！”人群着魔般向他靠拢，拳头如雨点，密集而下，西德尽量把琴搂入怀里，身体蜷缩起来护着......  
流布于空中的陌生音乐，以羽毛一样轻柔的身姿依在他耳旁喁喁，他醒了。我这是在哪？环顾四周，这墙壁漆面剥落严重的房间内，除去自己身下的床和一盏落地台灯外空空如也。门拖长而尖锐的金属声终止了乐曲的和谐，“你能醒过来真好”一个头戴尖顶帽子，巫师打扮的家伙探出脑袋说道。西德辨认了好一会儿，察觉到这人有种奇异的既视感，但又叫不出他姓名。  
凯文蹑手蹑脚地溜到床边，当他伸手窃窃搭上自己肩膀时，西德确定了熟悉的来由——这是他昏倒以前，从背后将他拖出险情的那双温暖结实的手。还有这身紫色的行头！颜色竟能在他出现的瞬间，不声不响地重回西德的画布。“我在想，呃，你愿意和我一起唱吗？“他指了指自己的琴，拖长的音节透露着紧张腼腆。窗外，天刚刚破晓，光和煦地亲吻西德脸上虚弱的酒窝。


End file.
